Bonds
by HolyMangos
Summary: A oneshot collection focusing namely on WildeHopps. Ranging from friendship to romance from angst to fluff, this will feature Judy and Nick's relationship as it grows and strengthens.
1. Reminders

**Reminders**

* * *

The second she stepped foot into his house, the guilt began to eat her away. Just moments before, her partner; her best friend, had ran away from her and the rest of the ZPD. She was fortunate enough to know where he lived and how to track him down; she came over every day after all.

" _Nick_." The rabbit officer's noise twitched as she took another foot inside. Along with feelings of remorse, her ears drooped down at her sides. "Nick." Judy repeated, yearning for an answer. "Where are you?"

His response was a much less enthusiastic; "What do you want Judes?" that seemed to be coming from the bedroom. Carefully following the sound of his voice and fortunately having her sharp sense of hearing, Judy pushed one door open before stepping in.

Her partner, lay face down against the mattress. Nick didn't even move to greet her. "What do you want Judes?"

"You already asked me that." Slowly, the rabbit jumped up beside him on the bed. Reaching up to rub his head, Judy's expression instantly softened. "I'm sorry about all that outside..."

"Oh. It's fine. Who cares?" The fox retaliated, sarcastically. Brushing his partner away, Nick fumbled back beneath the blankets.

"You do." Judy answered. She didn't move this time around, but kept her eyes peeled to his actions.

It had been a normal, busy day. In the city of Zootopia, no day was boring. That rule applied especially obvious to police officers. Chasing down criminals, arresting bad guys, was all in a day's work.

This morning, it looked like another day of adventure -It kinda was really. In retrospect, it was just more adventure then Judy had bargained for. Nick and her had halted an alley fight that got out of hand. But before they knew it, one of the five remaining Jaguars neared them with snarling teeth and eyes looking to kill. They couldn't fathom why he was so angry with them, and at the time weren't sure they'd live to know why. It was obvious they would have been torn apart if Judy hadn't called for backup ten minutes earlier. Unfortunately, her backup hadn't taken the exact route of action she was looking for.

Considering all the despicable acts the snarling jaguar had scarred them with, Judy had _hoped_ Nick would be alright with the fact he was muzzled. But Nick wasn't. And Judy didn't ever think she'd forget that look in her partner's eyes.

Nick had taken off towards his house shortly after and against Chief Bogo's most likely better judgement, Judy had followed.

"Nick, come on. Get up." Judy begged, ruffling the sheets. "We need to get back to work. You can't just lay here."

Nick seemed to think this over. From the way he suddenly shifted back, just enough to look at his partner, ex partner maybe, Judy was close to positive he was ready to return to work. However his answer soon caused her hopeful smile to slip into her original frown. "No."

" _Why_?"

Nick store at her as if the rabbit had two heads. "You know why!"

"It's not like you'll have to see the muz... the jaguar. He's speaking with Chief Bogo and I'm positive neither of us will run into him. We can just go drive around and talk. But please Nick. You can't just lay here all miserably."

"I'm not miserable." Nick huffed with a miserable sigh. He squirmed back against the bed, tilting his head back again on top the pillows. "I'm smart. I am not going to go back just to be questioned about that guys savage attacks and the course of actions we had to take! And then -bam- next thing ya know the world is debating on owning more muzzles!"

"You're exaggerating, Nick. It's okay."

"Why do you always say that?! Not everything is okay!"

Judy watched with wide eyes as Nick turned away from her. The fox slumped back against the blankets in an extra effort to simply avoid her. Her heart ached at the thought, and slowly but surely she reached out.

"Nick." The bunnies ears drooped back down. "I _know_ not everything is okay.. And I understand why you're upset. If I were you.. Well I wouldn't like it either." Lifting his head up, Nick eyed her as Judy kept talking. "But you can't just lay here! I won't let you! Come back to work with me. I promise you, no one will mention anything about what happened. You and I can go cruise around in the car, pick up some coffee -my treat, and do what we do best. Catch bad guys. And forget about what happened."

Sensing as Nick was still unsure what course of action to take, Judy continued. "I know there will be times when.. Extreme measures seem to have to be taken. We witnessed that today." The bunny shook her head. "But I promise you, I won't be any part of it. And if something like that happens again, well... We'll just find a new course of action to take."

"Chief Bogo's going to expect witnesses to speak." Nick mumbled. "You and I are the only witnesses."

"I'll talk to him about it. Besides, he kinda owes me a favor anyhow.. I caught him watching Gazelle's new music video and didn't say anything."

Hearing this, seemed to bring a light smile to the foxes face. "You broke that deal now, Carrots."

"Yeah, but I trust you to keep a secret, even if it is for Chief Bogo." With a chuckle, Nick's eyes moved to her's.

Judy rubbed his head, just like she did when she previously arrived. "Nick.. I know it's horrible. And I'm so sorry about this whole thing. But things are getting better. I know you don't like muzzles.. And I'm sorry you had to watch that."

"It's alright, Carrots. I've seen worse muzzle-related incidents."

Judy smiled -and Nick smiled back! Standing forward on his bed, Judy put her arms out. "Come here, you dumb fox."

"Sly bunny." Nick retorted, but allowed himself to listen. The pair hugged silently for over a full two minutes, refusing to break apart. And when they finally did, Nick had gotten up, and just like promised, Judy and him went out for coffee. She spoke with Chief Bogo shortly after.

* * *

 **A/N : For the readers who read this while it was a short story all on its own, _thank you_. Im honestly so happy you guys like my oneshots so much. So that's why I _finally_ decided to do my own collection of oneshots. It was hard to decide which one of my oneshots to continue on from, but eventually I chose this one as it makes for a good base and demonstrates Judy and Nick's relationship.**

 **However even though the oneshot series title is currently 'Wilde Hopps Oneshots' not all of my oneshots will be romantic. Some will be friendship, others will be unspecified and there will be tons of different genres I'll be experimenting with.**

 **I'm also planning on writing the entire Tundra Town mission I referenced in Falling For Her, It's not mandatory if you read that first but it does reference it. Just a heads up.**

 **Thank you for the love, and I hope whether you ship Wilde Hopps or not, you'll stick around. There will be lots of fluff, angst, and a whole lot more.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow❤️**


	2. Mandatory Vacation

**Mandatory Vacation**

* * *

It had been a few days since Nick and Judy returned from their 2 week long mission in Tundra Town. They were assigned to stop a traveling thief who, as rumor had it, ran an underground burrow below the snow where he hid his stolen goods. It had taken longer then both expected, but eventually they found the criminal and were able to bring him back to the city. However, it came with its own set of consequences, Judy only seemed to notice; but ever since they returned, Nick had been coughing a lot. Not to mention, he had completely passed out on the train ride back. And then she felt his head; a clear burning fever edged into it, that's when she started to worry.

She had tricked Nick into going to the doctor. Claiming that they were actually going to her parent's farm to get more blueberries, to say the least, Nick definitely wasn't thrilled with the actual destination. However, he sucked it up and Judy stood anxiously by his side.

Diagnosed with a dreadful case of bronchitis, the doctors soon got on his case about resting and staying out of the cold. Nick only replied with a sarcastic comment to somehow assure he was fine, but Judy promised the doctors she would assist with Nick's well being. Judy seemed to believe that it rather meant Nick needed to be on bed rest 24/7, much to the fox's own dismay. Though he rarely listened, Judy was persistent on his recovery and found herself coming over at least two times a day to check on him, along with making food and keeping Nick entertained for a few hours each time.

Though, she was still required to go to work. Judy convinced Nick to use some of his sick days, ensuring that running around the city was the last thing he needed to do for the time being. That didn't stop Nick from getting up and doing his own thing though. Most of the time when Judy stopped by, she found Nick expecting to leave and return to work that day. Of course she snapped him out of his own fazed reality and sent him back to bed within an instant. Nick's persistent attitude was no match for Judy's concerned demeanour, which slowly became clear to him as the rabbit tapped her foot.

"Lay down."

"I'm fineee.." He always would argue in a somewhat drowsy manner. Judy would simply tease the fact off of how exhausted he looked and urge Nick back towards his room.

Other times Nick would stand at the edge of the kitchen, his eyes focused on Judy as she cooked, disregarding nearly everything she was telling him.

"Nick. Go back to bed."

He only mockingly stood there. That was, until, Judy marched beside him and pointed him towards where he should be. His reply would only be a saturated excuse or claim that he felt fine.

"No need too, Carrots. I feel fine and still have stuff that has to be done."

"Goodnight Nick. I'll bring you the soup when it's ready."

"I don't need soup either." He would object, but by the time she actually brought it to him, he had to disagree.

It was a clear cycle that seemingly never ended; Day by day, minute by minute. As time went on, Judy couldn't fathom why she was so concerned, especially compared to how absolutely unconcern Nick was, regarding his own health! She found herself coming over more and more, proving that if Nick didn't take an interest about getting better, at least she would for him.

"Nick." Judy knocked twice on the door. She carried a bowl of warm, steaming soup filled with cut up vegetables in her arms, something her parents used to make for her when she, herself, was sick. It was the only food she actually could convince the fox to eat without him groaning nonstop. After tricking him to devour medicine, Nick now needed proof on what was what when Judy cooked something.

Maybe this time she'd actually convince him to take some medicine for once in his life.

"Unlocked." Nick confirmed, from the room's other side. Judy found herself nodding before she gently pushed the door open.

Nick was sprawled out across the bed, laying tirelessly every minute. With matted fur, exhausted eyes, loud coughing, but yet a uninterested and annoyed expression, it was clear that if he didn't take this seriously, he would be off work a lot longer.

"I made soup." Judy explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Just saying that seemed to take a whole lot of strength out of him, as the fox struggled to sit up, resting on his elbows as though he wanted a clear glimpse of Judy. His ragged fur appeared not to have been brushed in weeks and the knots everywhere only added to Judy's theory.

"You can't keep saying that. Your _not_ fine." Judy retaliated. Considering how obvious it was that Nick was indeed sick, the more he denied the facts the more Judy wanted to snap him out of this.

"I think I'm dying from claustrophobia." Nick changed the subject. He pulled himself fully upwards, sitting cross in a manner that reminded Judy as if he was going to faint in a few seconds. With a gentle sigh, the bunny placed the soup on the tray at his side. "Your not claustrophobic. Your sick and need to rest. Now shush and let me give you your soup."

"Mmhm. I'm fine, Carrots." Even though he somewhat argued, Nick allowed Judy to put the spoon in his mouth. At first, he pushed her away, but after all the time he'd been trapped in his own house, it was beginning to become a causal thing.

With a hoarse voice, Nick tried desperately to persway his partner. "I need a change of scenery or something." He nearly begged. Shooting her a gaze with hopeful eyes, or as hopeful as he could get in this state, if Judy didn't know better she would have been positive the fox had been locked in his room for years.

"Alright you big baby, it's been three days. Your doing just fine."

Coughing once, he pushed the spoon away, indicating he wasn't that hungry. "You understand I have to go back to work eventually, right?"

"I've already talked to Chief Bogo and informed him how sick you are. He already promised me if you ever were to come in he'd send you home. Your sick, Nick. You have to take off all the time you need."

" _Great_." Nick allowed the newly heard information to sink in. "Just great. Talk to Bogo of all animals! Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you deserve a break to rest.. Thank of it as a mandatory vacation."

"Oh yes, a vacation where a deranged rabbit forces me into bed every ten minutes. And decides I cannot leave said bed under any circumstances." Nick retorted, a small but tired smirk rising up on him.

"Hey, you're always complaining how much you deserve a break. Well you got it! _Plus_ I'm doing all your paperwork. Don't worry, _everything_ is under control at the office!"

"...You really are good at your job, huh Carrots?"

Judy sent him a light smile. "Am I good? Yes.. Yes, I am. Now _eat_."

* * *

After finally convincing Nick to finish the soup, and reminding him once again he was indeed not claustrophobic, just simply bored Judy now had her next step the try. The step that constantly proved much harder.

"Good job." The rabbit applauded, proudly. As though Nick was a toddler who had finished a full lunch for the first time. "Now you just need to take some medicine... And then you can rest again.."

"Judy!" Nick leaned back, erupting into coughs. "E-enough!"

"Your sick." Simply stating, Judy popped open a pill bottle. "Swallow this."

"I'm not going to swallow anything!"

Judy crossed her arms and glared at him, letting out an obnoxious 'huff', she tapped her feet impatiently on the ground as if waiting for the fox to change his mind. Nick however stayed persistent and could only shift back, harbouring himself beneath the thick piles of blankets in attempt to keep her away from his mouth.

"You know your never going to get better if you don't _try_ to get better?" Judy stood up, her frustration completing with a pace back and forth. "I think you think this entire cold is a joke!"

"It's not a joke." Nick answered with a groan. "Trust me, if it was a joke, I wouldn't feel like crap!"

"So you admit your sick then?"

"I'm not sick!" Coughs erupted afterwards from under the blankets. Judy could only return to a smile, and soon give an amused chuckle before shaking her head. "Really? Because you appear to be."

Feeling her presence beside him, Nick scooted over to make more room. He pulled himself away from the covers, before sending the rabbit a tiny hint of an tired smile. It was the most he could get with all going on. A sympathetic smile crept upon Judy's own lips as she slowly asked the question Nick was sure to turn down. "Can I at least see if your fevers gotten any better?"

To her surprise, Nick only shuffled closer before replying. "Go ahead."

Judy smiled before leaning herself beside him. While the fox shut his eyes, she placed a paw on his forehead. She knew enough to know when and where to touch, her mother had shown her when she was younger how to deal with colds. It seemed like everyday one of her brothers or sisters had gotten sick back then. Judy also knew that Nick's fever was definitely still there and he clearly was still sick. Nonetheless, she continued to gently rub his head in an enduring and calming manner, stroking back and forth and dragging her hand around his ears, she rubbed.

Dividing a few strands of fur limp against his head, she massaged the side of his head. This action didn't take more than a few seconds to gain Nick's attention and he quickly tilted his head upwards, forcing Judy to remove her hold.

"Sorry." Evenly, she returned her paws on her lap, before clearing her throat. "You still have a obvious fever. Looks like your still sick."

Nick appeared to watch her for a minute before nodding. He rested his head back against the pillows. "Yeah. I kinda figured.."

"Do you need anything? You _still_ haven't had any medicine.""And I never will. I'm doing just fine laying here."

Scoffing at Nick's oblivious thought, it was so obvious he wasn't doing just fine laying there, she met his gaze while continuing to rub. "You know your fur is knotted really bad?"

"I am so sorry Judy. Forgive me! First you want me to rest! Then you want my house to be clean! Then you want my fur to be silky and smooth and then there's the-"

"-Okay, okay. Relax. Didn't mean it like that." She waved her paws up in defeat. "Sheesh."

Nick only scowled before shifting back to the pillows, his pale face laying limp in the pile resembling one of its own.

"If it's any constellation, I've been keeping your house neat." Judy shrugged.

Nick opened his eyes to dozily smile at her. "Thanks Carrots. I haven't noticed."

"You know your pretty sarcastic today considering how sick you are?" Judy crossed her arms, smugly, whereas Nick only let out a small sigh before shuffling back to his left side.

"If you would just listen to me, you wouldn't be as sick! I don't think you've even bothered to rest much -which makes no sense considering how much you want to relax all the time! And I can help brush your fur, if you want."

Nick shot her another glance, rolling his eyes with an even louder scoff. Pushing himself back upwards, he stared at her. "If this is really going to be that big a deal, I'll get up."

"You can't! _Your sick._ " Judy answered, teasingly. She retreated back to another smile, before instructing the fox to lay down. Nick listened, as that was one of the only things he could agree on at the moment, and with the desperate urge to collapse back onto his bed, it wasn't that hard, however when he saw what his partner was trying to do things changed rather quickly.

"Seriously?!" He scolded. Pulling himself upright, Nick tried to stand up. However, Judy got in front first and nudged the fox back down.

"You are ridiculous." Nick murmured, as Judy began brushing his head. He easily knew Judy was beaming proudly at herself behind him, but that only added to his dismay. "Carrots! Stop!"

"Would you relax?" She ruffled the side of his neck, calmly and as gentle as she could get considering the knots. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Your not doing the best job at it then." Nick coughed twice as soon as he said it, causing his rabbit partner to pause for a few seconds.

"Because you refuse to relax!" Shaking her head, Judy returned to brushing his fur. She hummed calmly to them both, as she stroked the sides of Nick's neck. Involuntarily, Nick closed his eyes in a calming manner, adding to Judy's ego on her brushing skills.

She moved back to his head, where Nick was suddenly eager. Smoothing the ruffled and knotted fur a few times, Nick couldn't believe himself when a small sigh pegged at his lips. It failed to go unnoticed though and automatically Judy leaned down to his now open and shocked eyes.

"Aw. Nicky! You like this?!" She teased, an excited smile warming her features as she brushed over his forehead.

Nick nudged her, only replying enough to tell his partner to shush.

"I can't believe you are actually okay with this." Judy brushed down from his head. The response, a gentle and content sigh once again sounded from the fox. She offered his ear quite a few consistent scratches, which only added to the Nick's pleasure. She heard a small little whine from him and smiled in response. Nick's thrilled smile against his own tired features was what Judy would call absolutely adorable, though she'd never let him know that. Although his eyes were sealed shut again, she listened to his gentle breathes and small squeaks every time she brushed in a place he liked.

"Want to finally take your medicine yet?" Judy pestered, rubbing circles around his neck. To her surprise, she didn't get an answer, only Nick's calming heart beat and gentle breathes. " _Nickkkk_.."

Snapping out of the semi trance, Nick leaned forward with a confused head tilt.

"Hmm? YeahIDontKnow." He added, as though he'd been listening. Only adding more to Judy's victory, Nick rested his head back in a lump against the pillows, seemingly to relax himself and prepare for more of Judy's brushes.

Before he could even fathom whatever she had been going on about, Judy popped open the pill bottle once again before shoving one directly in his mouth. Immediately Nick was taken back by this and started coughing, whereas his partner acted fast in order to hand him a glass of water, which Nick took instantly.

"Are you serious?!" He asked, but with another cough the words were so jumbled Judy didn't even understand.

"You welcome. Now maybe if you can keep this up, I'll rub your head some more." She cooed, earning a glare from her already embarrassed partner.

Sending him a pout, Judy placed the brush on the counter before standing up. A gig magic smile glued to her face, Judy threw her paws up in victory.

"Don't worry Nick. I'll be back over first thing tomorrow morning and we can repeat this whole cycle all over again." Judy teased, beaming while doing so.

Nick muttered something under his breath, without a full reply as he leaned back down against the blankets.

"Next time, for longer."

Judy was deaf to Nick's frustrated reply as she skipped outside his room. She was positive her partner had tried to convince her he didn't enjoy it at all, but she knew the obvious truth.

Clearly she would have to remember this tactic. Not only that, but she absolutely, could never let this one slide.

* * *

 **A/N : Ah lots of fluff for the second oneshot! So for the people who were already following the first oneshot** **, I summed up what I'm doing in the Authors Note.** **Basically I'm going to do a collection of oneshots just in here. I know a few other people are doing that too, but I've been thinking about it for a while and it honestly seems a lot better then uploading separate oneshots.**

 **I will continue to upload oneshots separately though. For instance if a oneshots way longer then the average ones in here and can't be broken up, I'll upload it separately. But other then that, this is where I'll be posting my oneshots. So please review and tell me what you're thoughts are.**


	3. Compromise

**Compromise**

* * *

Eyeing Judy's against desk from behind, Nick carefully scooted back. He spun around in the spinning chair before jetting forward. "Boo!"

"I'm terrified." Judy retorted, with no more then a simply grin to justify. She clicked the pen twice to turn it off then back on, before returning to her work.

"Are you done yet? I'm sooo bored." Nick waved forward in attempt to show how some he was with paperwork, as he nudged her side.

"Oh. I'm done." Judy exclaimed, proudly. "I'm just filling everything out again _just to annoy you."_

"You're hilarious Carrots." Nick chuckled. "But seriously, how long till your done? We've been here for hours."

"Well.. It would be done a lot faster if you would help."

"I helped plenty! Not my fault you get mad with my handwriting.."

"Sorry Nick, but as creative as bubble letters are, they aren't justified when filling out documents." Judy causally answered, flipping to the next page. "...Besides, If you truly wanted to help, you wouldn't have taken breaks every five minutes."

"You know I have a short attention span!"

"Oh yes, but when you're forcing me to marathon the Giraffic Park movies, you can last for hours."

"Can you blame me?! It's a lot more entertaining then watching you fill things out!"

"Then _help_ me fill things out!"

"So I can write in bubble letters?"

" _No_!"

Nick groaned. Leaning back against the wall, he banged his head back and forth against it. "I swear Carrots you make no sense sometimes. One way or another! You want me to help, but you don't like how my handwriting looks! You can't have it both ways. Sometimes in life you have to compromise."

Judy scoffed, slamming her pen down to shoot him a look. "Oh wonderful, the great Nick is going to teach me a lesson on compromising."

"Hey, I'm an excellent teacher." Nick bragged, smirking suddenly. "And you clearly do need to learn how to be fair."

"Because you know so much about playing fair, huh?" Judy retorted, smirking herself. She spun her own chair around to face the fox, attempting to keep her amused grin at a hold.

"Yup."

"Oh really? Was it fair when you cheated me out of Monopoly last night -right when I was about to win, may I add- because you claimed I had to go to jail for bragging too much!"

"It was actually. Clearly the rules state you can't rub it in that you were two spaces ahead of the person who truly deserves to win."

"The rules don't say that!"

"How do you know? Are you reading them right now?" Nick asked, curiously. He looked over her shoulder, only to see the paperwork and smiled successfully well Judy slumped down with her arms crossed.

"No." Judy muttered, just as Nick jumped up from his chair. "Aha!"

"But I've played monopoly before! And there is no such thing as going to jail for bragging!"

"Read the rules Carrots." Nick flaunted, spinning around in the chair once again. "The rules will hopefully explain the purpose of monopoly to you."

"The purpose of monopoly is to become the richest player!" Judy snapped, relaxing her crossed arms to scowl at him playfully.

"Right. You keep believing that. But it's honestly alright. I still have hope for you. Hope that one day you will understand board games!" Nick declared, spinning back next to her.

Judy grabbed the side of his chair and pushed him off towards the wall. "You're just so generous, Wilde."

"One day, the world will know, Judy Hopps understands how to play monopoly!" Nick promised, throwing his paws up. "Hey Carrots. Maybe we can even work out cards. Or would that be moving too fast?"

"I know how to play cards!" Judy retaliated, smirking all the sudden.

"Maybe I'll even play your pretend purpose of monopoly when we finally leave. Because I know how to compromise."

"NICK!" Judy giggled. Standing up from her own chair, she grabbed Nick's and shoved him back with it. "I know how to compromise!"

* * *

 **A/N** : This ones pretty short, but the next one will be uploaded tomorrow. I love their playful teasing, haha.


	4. Consoling

**Consoling**

* * *

It had officially been a week whereas Nick had been avoiding her. He even went so far as to claim sick, just so he wouldn't be forced to see her at work.

At least that was what Judy assumed by his tenth cancellation. Their weekly movie nights? Cancelled. Getting coffee and bagels in the morning? Cancelled. Chasing down bad guys and bringing them back to the ZPD? Cancelled as well.

It was one time after another. The last time the pair incited in a full conversation was Monday night, almost a week ago. It was the last time anyone actually saw Nick. The last time since Judy and him hung out. The last time Nick bothered to show up for work. The last time _anyone_ had seen his face around Zootopia.

In retrospect, he could honestly be sick, just like he claimed over the phone. Judy desperately wanted to believe it. However, the rabbit couldn't fathom why the fox didn't want her to come over. The last time Nick was sick, Judy was at his house within an instant. He had texted her, asking for her to come over! She had taken care of him and all was fine!

All was fine as well last Monday, the hung out as usual, watched a movie, and then promised to meet up the next morning to get coffee and bagels just like always. Judy couldn't figure out anything she said that was wrong and Nick didn't appear the least bit sick at the time. In fact, both of them were laughing and teasing one another just like they did on a daily basis.

When Nick went home, _they hugged_. Proving all was fine was her and Nicholas Wilde.

Unfortunately after that, it was one cancellation after another. It started when Nick was unable to meet for breakfast and simply texted Judy an apology. Judy had understood, figuring he had slept in late and would simply just meet her at the ZPD, but soon Judy discovered from Clawhouser, the cheetah at the front desk, Nick wasn't coming into work at all that day. When she texted again to see what's up, her partner only claimed his head hurt and Judy tried to understood.

' _Can't make it to movie night. Sry:('_ was the next text a day later. Judy responded with an equal frowning face before assuring him it was alright. After all, there was always next week. However at the rate he was avoiding her, she wasn't quite sure that would be an option.

The entire week Nick used up his sick days. Whenever Judy curiously called him out on it, he claimed he felt like fainting. Chief Bogo was understandable furious, and while Judy was trying again to call him, the chief grabbed her phone and responded quickly.

 _"Wilde. I swear. Whatever is wrong with you, you better get yourself to the doctor and then back into work next week!"_ Chief Bogo's firm voice commanded. _"This isn't some party where we all wait for you until you feel like strolling in whenever you want!"_

Judy had slowly taken the phone back, before saying goodbye to her partner's answering machine.

That was two days ago. And after multiple complaints from her boss, the possibility of Nick actually getting fired came into focus. Judy knew Chief Bogo and when he was mad about something, he was absolutely furious. And Judy didn't want her best friend to be the undeniable cause of that.

That was why Judy was going to find out whatever was wrong with Nick. She was finally going to figure out why the fox had been avoiding her all week. Whatever she did wrong, she would apologise, hopefully fixing it and kindly tell him to come back to work. Judy had even brought over fresh blueberries from her parents farm to persway him in an act of forgiveness. After all, they were partners and best friends. He had to forgive her.

"Nick?" A gentle knock against his apartment door sounded after she called for his name. Carefully, she slipped her paw back down before looking up.

Judy would easily be able to get in herself. She had her own keys, just like he did to her place. However, at the time, it seemed a lot better if she would at least have the curtesy to knock. "It's me - Judy." Judy confirmed, chewing on her lower lip. "Can I come in?"

Time passed and after a full minute without an answer, Judy knocked again.

"Nick? Are you home?" She tried again, a bit louder. "I really want to speak to you!"

"QUIET DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Another door revolting open across the hall and Judy looked down apologetically, only to be greeted by one of Nick's rather annoying neighbours. She had already unfortunately met nearly everyone in the building, sadly, many times and they never liked her. Nick insisted it was fine, as he never liked them much anyway.

As much as Judy wanted to inform the figure it was only 5pm, she held back and instead simply nodded. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry.."

"Mmhm." A raccoon wavered out. Judy soon recognised him -short for a raccoon, loud, rather annoying. His name was Stevie and from what she knew, he threw massive parties all throughout the night. "SAY WHAT YOU GOT IN THE BAG?" Stevie screeched.

If any animal in the apartments actually was sleeping, at 5pm, Stevie would surely have woken them up by now. Judy's eyes lingered down towards the basket, before returning her gaze to the raccoon. "Blueberries."

"Gross."

With a gentle sigh, Judy was just about to give knocking another try, when the raccoon began walking towards her. Having more of a conversation with Stevie was the last thing she wanted at the moment, however what he said soon caught her interest. "Ya' knocking for Nicky?"

"Um... Yeah." Judy answered. She looked back at the raccoon with wide eyes. "Yeah I am, actually. Do you know if he's here?"

"As of an hour ago, he was." Stevie retorted, moving before her. "Allow me, Copper."

Judy was just about to counter back against the nickname, but Stevie pushed her aside and began furiously pounding on the door, screaming for Nick louder than the rabbit ever thought possible.

"NICKY! YO NICK! OPEN THE DOOR! THE FUZZ HAS TRACKED YA' DOWN FINALLY!"

Glaring at Stevie, Judy pushed him aside, before knocking on the door one more time herself. "Nick _works_ for the fuzz now." She corrected the raccoon in a whisper.

"Ah.. So that's why he's always wearing that ridiculous blue outfit ya' coppers wear.. And that _badge_. Don't get me started on those shiny badges. Kinda funny if you ask me. It's like no cop can ever wear anything but blue and badges. Blue and badges! What a crazy comparis-"

"-Nick! If your mad at me, you can tell me!" Judy interrupted, in hopes not only Stevie would get the point, but Nick would just finally open the door. "You can tell me anything and we'll talk about it! I just need you just open the door. I'll open it myself if I have too, unless you _really_ don't want me too and want me to just go away... But we're friends! And friends shouldn't go away!"

Stevie seemed to grunt at that, before chuckling sombrely. He eyed her for a minute, but with a wave of his paw, the raccoon turned back, muttering something about how he never should have gotten up for this.

"Is it because of that time when I spilt coffee on you?" Judy questioned aloud. "I did say I was sorry, didn't I? I bought you an extra coffee!"

Pacing back and forth, the bunny felt her ears droop. "Am I putting too much pressure on you at work? Is that it? I'm sorry about all the paperwork! I really am! But as soon as we finalise it, we'll be back solving crime! Won't that be fun?!"

At that point, Judy realised she was talking to no more then a blank door. Not only that, but Stevie had left too. However, that didn't stop her in her rant, as she held the blueberries up.

"I brought you blueberries!" Judy promised, waving them at the door. "They're fresh from my parents farm! Just like you love! And if you listen to me for a while now, and if we talk, we can even get more! And I'll let you come up with another really stupid nickname to call me all week. Deal?"

"..I don't care about the dang blueberries, Carrots. And Carrots is the only good nickname I'm calling you - as of now."

Judy's heart nearly melted at his voice and she quickly rushed to the door. "Nick?!" She confirmed, gently. Her eyes growing wide, she tried to listen, as it was almost impossible to hear whatever he was saying. "Nick? _I'm sorry._ "

With a small creek, Judy saw the door being pushed open and her partner quietly stood before her. Heaving a gentle sigh, Nick fully opened the door. Judy's first instinct was to hug him, but she held off as she soon noticed his dismay.

"Sweet cheese and crackers! You have no idea how worried I was. How worried we all were! I'm sorry for whatever I did to annoy you Nick! I really do value our friendship!"

It was then Judy noticed Nick's eyes brimmed with tears and slowly she inched forward, wondering if that was the right call to make, before asking.

"Oh my gosh... You _are_ actually sick.. Nick I'm so sorry. How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"

Slowly her attention reverted to behind him, near the living room. The entire apartment appeared a mess, though she didn't have a perfect view. Nick seemed to have a pile of books stacked high upon the coffee table - scrapbooks maybe - and it didn't help anyone's case that he looked like explaining his problems to her was the last thing he wanted to do, so Judy quickly changed the subject.

"I can go pick you up some medicine at the pharmacy? But.. I think the ZPD also really needs you back. Chief Bogo wants you in tomorrow. You've almost used up all your sick days."

With an agitated groan, Nick rubbed his head. "I heard all his voicemails."

"...Oh." Judy stiffened. She didn't know why, but assuming Nick just didn't want to talk off the phone hadn't come to her. She figured he had been annoyed with her, in the first place, but typically over small arguments both of them reacted naturally. The only thoughts Judy had made was that he was either actually sick or avoiding her. She had leaned towards the second option, but now, looking at him and the jumbled mess, she was quite unsure.

"Nick.. How come you haven't been answering anyone's calls?"

Judy more then anything wanted to see Nick's expression, but the dim light in his apartment hallway wouldn't allow it. Instead, she studied his unsure movements with careful interest.

"I texted you I wasn't going to be there."

"Yeah.." Judy fumbled with her paws. "Twice. But it's been a week. People have to know in advance, Nick. I understand if your not feeling good but you could have at least had the decency to tell us first."

This time it was Nick's turn to fumble around with his paws. Even with the dark lightening, Judy could tell her partner didn't want to have this conversation. And as he turned away from her, it only hurt her more. "I'm so sorry I didn't call!" Nick snapped all of a sudden. "Geez! Just fire me."

"No ones not going to fire you.." Judy promised, gently. Though she wasn't 100% positive, she knew Chief Bogo. He'd most likely just make the fox work a few days extra if Nick would simply come back soon.

"Whatever Judy."

Frozen in place, Judy watched as Nick appeared to have a mental debate with himself. One part of him seemed to want to talk with her, but the other still seemed furious over something she didn't know. By the way Nick was now holding his head and fighting back tears, Judy more then anything wanted to console him.

"Are you okay?" The rabbit asked quietly. Her ears flopped back down as she allowed herself to move fully into the apartment. Shutting the door, Judy eyed her partner. Nick's ear's were flopped back and holding his arms, he refused to look at her.

"I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Judy. I am sure. What is it you need again?"

Judy's ears drooped back down. "I just.. I wanted to talk to you, understand what's wrong, why your mad..."

Once again, the hallway fell silent and slowly but surely, Judy stepped forward. By now, her eyes were facing directly at Nick's, though he refused to meet them. Nick was staring quietly at the ground, as if all the secrets of life were written on the creaky floorboards. Occasionally, he would glance at Judy before facing back to his stare.

"I'm not... I'm not mad at you, Carrots." Nick choked out, releasing his crossed arms. He slumped against the wall, reverting his attention back to the small bunny. "I just.. I need more time off. I'm telling you right now.. I- i can't go back to work tomorrow..."

"Okay." She answered in a heartbeat. If Nick said he couldn't, then he couldn't. Simple as that. Refusing to question Nick anymore, Judy gently reached out to touch her partner's arm. "I'll talk to Chief Bogo. See what I can do. But can I ask _why_?"

It took roughly 30 more seconds, before he could finally get the words out. He returned to his anxious posture, holding his arms and staring back at the ground as he told her. Judy reacted just as Nick knew she would, pulling him into a deep, warm hug as soon as he confessed what happened. "My mom died..."

"Oh my god." Judy's eyes turned wide. Out of all her theories as to why Nick wasn't around, she couldn't even fathom this one. She felt stupid for even considering the other possibilities; for basically blaming him. The rabbit shut her eyes before slowly opening them and reached out to Nick. "Nick, I'm so so sorry.."

Judy refused to let go of the hold on her partner. Most of the time, by then, Nick would have promptly shoved her off, informing her it was enough hugging for his reputation to deal with, but this time, he didn't mind so much. Shutting his eyes, Judy immediately knew Nick was struggling not to cry. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Judy held him close.

"It.. It happened like a week ago.. They didn't call me until a day after.." Nick mumbled, looking up to avoid his partners concerned gaze. "I just.. I don't know.."

"It's okay.. Shh..." Judy rubbed his arm in soothing circles as Nick let out a whimper. Moving quick to mask his pain, the fox nudged her off to hold his arms beside each other.

"It's fine. She was ..sick.. She already said she had everything she wanted in life a-and more. It-It was her time, she said.." Nick kept looking up, holding back another sob. "But.. She was so young though! Too young! And it happened too fast!"

"I'm so sorry Nick." Judy mumbled, rubbing his back in calming circles. "I'm so sorry.."

"Yeah.." He choked back. "I can't.. Not yet.."

"It's okay... Shh. It's okay. I'll talk to Bogo." Judy promised, shutting her eyes. She felt Nick nod against her. "I'm sorry for overreacting about this." Judy added, shuffling closer.

Nick seemed to want to answer, but physically couldn't, as as soon as he opened his mouth, another whimper formed. And soon both him and Judy were lying on the couch, tearfully hugging.

* * *

 **A/N : So based on what the directors have told us, Nick's mom is still alive. However. I wanted to see how it would go if something was to happen. (Why do I love torturing our favourite characters?) Nick isn't exactly the most open with his feelings, considering he tries not to let others see through them, so it's no wonder I'd have him try to avoid Judy, full on knowing she can see right through his facade if they did meet up.**

 **I know I said I would publish this yesterday, but I got home really late, and long story short, had to publish it today.**

 **Also have you guys seen the documentary Imagining Zootopia? It's really good. Lots of behind the scenes stuff and deleted scenes. If you haven't, you can find it on YouTube. I posted some screencaps of some deleted scenes on my tumblr, EverythingZootopia. So make sure to follow me on that, and maybe reblog. I'll be posting some of the oneshots there later.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, favoriters, and followers. Seeing the notifications from my email makes my day and I really hope you'll all stick around for the rest of the oneshots.**

 **Next oneshot is going to be coming a bit later, unfortunately. Either Thursday or Friday.**


	5. Training Calls

**Training Calls**

* * *

Judy Hopps sat still at her apartment desk. One hand rested upon her cheek while the other was gripping at a pencil. Other than her radio, unfilled out papers cluttered her desk, piling up in heaps. Papers that would have to be turned into the ZPD first thing Monday.

Even though Nick had only been gone for a week out of the six month training course, Judy couldn't help but miss him. It was fine though -they emailed constantly. And it wasn't like he disappeared off the face of the planet, Nick was just a few cities over.

Still. She missed him. But now that she thought about, if she wanted too, she could call him right now. Judy's ears perked up as she considered it. It was only 10:30. What was the harm in trying to call? He probably wouldn't pick up, but at least she'd hear him over his voice mail.

Holding her breath, the fully trained police officer reached out for her phone. She had taken it upon herself to memorise Nick's number, going to her contacts was rarely ever necessary at this point. But by the fourth ring, Judy began to regret calling in the first place. Recruits rarely ever had their cellphones on them, anyway. She remembered her own training, where Abby, the polar bear, had gone so far as to collect them for a few weeks.

Chewing on her lower lip, Judy's eyes wandered over to the phone. Just as she was about to hang up, static sounded from the line. Quickly switching off speaker, Judy put the phone to her ear and asked aloud, "Hello?"

More static was her response, making Judy question whether it was an accident Nick accepted. She definitely didn't want to get him in trouble, after all. However before she could make up her mind, she heard a muffled; "Carrots?"

"Nick?" The bunny let out a sigh. "Hey. How are you?"

"One sec." Judy nodded, adjusting the phone up against the wall as she heard some shuffling from the callers other side.

"Okay, we're good. Hey, switch to MuzzleTime."

Immediately Judy remembered that feature and mentally scolded herself she hasn't switched to it earlier. With that, not only could she hear Nick, she could see him.

The police officer quickly turned on the camera, where she was greeted with a uniformed Nick.

"Nick! Oh my gosh. Look at you!" Judy teased, earning a smirk from the fox. "You look so professional!"

Nick grinned. He looked down to his uniform, as though he, himself, didn't even remember what he was wearing. "Yeah, not my best choice of fashion." He commented, looking back to his soon-to-be partner. "But what can you do?" Nick gave a small sigh before smiling widely at her again.

Giggling, Judy's eyes lingered to her own uniform placed on her bed. "The actual, police uniform's are so much more comfortable." The bunny promised, stifling a laugh. "Nothing compared to your Hawaiian shirts, I'm guessing?"

"Hey! I make them work."

"I know you do." Judy teased and right at that moment, she desperately wanted to be at her best friend's side in training. "Speaking of policing, Bogo's giving us a few options as to what car we want to take. Any suggestions?"

Nick didn't answer right away, namely considering static had returned. After a minute, Judy heard him speak, though it clicked at first. "Make sure it's nothing like that tiny bucket of rust you were driving earlier and we'll be fine."

"Right, right." She commented. "I won't. Besides, I'm waiting for you to make the official decision."

"Your gonna have to wait awhile, Carrots. I've only been here for a week."

"I figured. But that's fine." Judy clicked her pen shut, placing it neatly across the paper. "I can wait. It's fun trying out every car anyway!"

"Aw." Nick taunted. "You love me."

Just as Judy was going to respond, her ears perked up at another voice in the background. Nick's attention seemed to revert to it too, as the phone screen was now facing the ground. She desperately hoped she hadn't got Nick in trouble.

Fortunately, after a few seconds, his attention reverted back to her.

"Sorry." Nick muttered, rolling his eyes. "That was John. The snitch. I gotta go soon or he'll tell I have my phone out."

"You aren't supposed to have your phone?!" Judy asked, holding her mouth wide. Thinking back on it, it was weird Nick was able to talk so late.

"Nah, the polar bear lady collected them the other day. I had to find it."

Judy wanted to face palm. Of course.

She heard him chuckle. Obviously, he had saw her reaction. Thank you MuzzleTime. "Come on, you should be flattered."

"Nick, if Abby catches you.." Judy trailed off, ears twitching. "She isn't the nicest.. At first."

"Abby's the really annoying polar bear, right?'

Judy's ears twitched. "Yes Nick."

"Oh okay. Yeah, I don't like her." Nick muttered, crossing his arms. "Did you know we were all forced to climb a huge block of ice?! _On the first day_?! I swear Carrots this thing was gigantic. I could have died."

Holding a sudden smile, the police officer shook her head. "I did it too, remember?"

"How are you still alive?!"

Judy chuckled. Adjusting the camera, her face turned slightly more firm. She looked Nick in the eye, showing all seriousness. "Look, I know it's kind of tough. But if you disregard everything Abby says, it'll be a lot tougher. She's nice when you get to know her."

"I rather wouldn't get to know her, but thanks for that wondrous advice, Carrots." Nick grinned, earning another smile from from his almost partner. "I'm trying though. I'll promise you that."

"Good. If she tells you to put your cellphone away, listen. She'll give it back in less then a week, I'm sure."

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you!"

Judy felt her ears droop down at that comment, and she couldn't keep the small smile from moving off her face. "I wanted to talk to you too." She confessed, watching in slight amusement as Nick's smile grew. "But respect authority!" Judy chuckled. "Oh, and the odds are you won't die from that _block of ice_. Just find your way over it. Don't copy whatever anyone else is doing. It won't work!"

"Right." Nick pretended to write down notes. "Aw, is Carrots worried about me?"

"I know you can handle it, but I just think-"

"WILDE!" A sharp, booming voice echoed from the building and before Judy knew it, he'd best friend was sending her an expression of fake distress. She held back a giggle, wondering how Nick could possibly be so unfazed. Fortunately, he seemed to somewhat care, as he quickly shoved his phone to the back pocket, without shutting it off.

Shortly afterwards, she heard the familiar scoldings of a polar bear. Judy was more then shocked when Nick didn't object to them. But after five minutes or debating if she should just hang up herself, Nick pulled out the phone. Though his eyes seemed first focused at the door -Judy recognized the area- he soon shot her another glance, before whispering an apology.

"I got caught." Nick muttered. And Judy knew it was taking everything out of him not to go scream back at Abby. " _Stupid John_. He claims he never said anything, but ha!"

"Nick." Judy whispered, motioning for him to keep his voice down. "Just email me tomorrow and we can talk. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah." Nick sighed, but slowly slipped back to a faint smile. "Okay. Thanks Carrots. I'll tell you if I managed to survive the block of ice or not. My hopes are up."

Judy grinned. "I believe in you." She stated, with a chuckle. "Oh, and Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Good luck. And good night. Your going to do amazing."

"Thanks Carrots."

* * *

 **A/N : Happy Friday! I have a few more ideas for oneshots when Nick's away for training that I'm currently working on. However, I'm going camping for the next four days, without service unfortunately, and will be unable to update. I'm bringing my journel though and will still write. Until then, review, favorite, and follow.**


	6. Suprises

**Surprises**

* * *

"Judy, are you _sure_ you don't want to come over?" Her neighbors voice drowned all other sounds as she assisted them with grocery carrying. And although she smiled apologetically, she still had to decline.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Long day at work. Thank you for the invitation though, Bucky."

"Dude she already said she didn't want to come over!" His roommate, Pronk, muttered. Snapping his hoof against the apartments wood flooring, he threw his arms up, nearly knocking their grocery bags over. "Stop being so persistent!"

"I CARE ABOUT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS ALRIGHT!?" Bucky snapped, glaring at his partner, with pure fury in his eyes. "You clearly don't!"

Pronk gasped, placing the bags of grocery's on their shared welcome mat. "I DO CARE! _YOUR_ JUST JUDGMENTAL!"

"I AM _NOT_ JUDGMENTAL! YOUR JUDGEMENTAL!"

"I AM NOT JUDGEMENTAL!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO IM NOT!"

"I CARE ABOUT PEOPLES FEELINGS!"

"SO DO I!"

The argument seemed to carry on forever. Judy consistently found herself, looking down at her watch with her free arm, holding the bag she offered to carry in the other, all well silently praying her neighbors would get the obvious hint. Eyes lingering from Pronk to Bucky, Judy forced a smile as she tried to intervene.

"Maybe some other time." The police officer suggested, holding her breath. She stepped back, where Pronk seemed to suddenly remember for the first time in the past ten minutes Judy was still in front of them.

"Of course Judy! Stop by whenever you'd like! We're practically family!" He perswayed, earning a flash of a smile from the bunny. "Thank you guys."

However as soon as she turned, she could hear their arguments clear as day once again.

"YOU TOTALLY EMBARRASSED ME!"

"NO! YOU TOTALLY EMBARRASSED ME!"

Judy rubbed her ears in hopeful bliss as she walked down the hallway to her own apartment. The sounds of their arguing, thankfully began to fade out as she got to her door.

Of course, they meant well. She knew they did. She was thrilled they were became so nice to her and when they invited her to go grocery shopping, she couldn't say no. But after a full hour of listening to arguments over everything, they got a little impossible to be around ..for a long time, that was.

Judy knew long ago that they considered her lonely. Maybe she was lonely. Not that she'd recognize that feeling if it ever occurred. Growing up with 275 brothers and sisters didn't leave room for alone time. However ever since, Nick went off to training five months ago, she felt this deep sinking pit in her stomach, that led her to believe, _this is what loneliness feels like._

Fortunately her and Nick still talked, almost every day, but there was a big difference between seeing her best friend through a iPaw screen to real life. Judy was glad she had work to occupy her mind 90% of the time, but the other 10%, well...

It was difficult, to say the least. And everyday the same cycle would repeat itself. Wake up. _Miss Nick._ Get to work. _Miss Nick._ Take lunch break. _Miss Nick._ Clock out. _Miss Nick._ Drive home. _Miss Nick_. Sleep.

It was nice the Oryx-Antlerson's were trying to spend so much time with her, become her friends almost, but they were so hard to stand around for more then an hour at a time. And as Judy looked down in her paws, she soon recognized she still had one of their shopping bags in her hold.

Eyes lingering to their apartment, it was easy to tell they had already gone inside. However, faint screaming could be heard and considering the reasons, Judy was sure it would be fine if she simply returned it tomorrow. She couldn't deal with anymore loud obnoxious arguing at that moment.

Judy held her head as she pushed open the door that greeted her into small, overly crowded apartment. Although most animals thought it was crazy she still lived there, she loved it. It was home.

Slinging the grocery bag, on the table, Judy Hopps kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto her bed. Not even bothering to change clothing, she instead pulled up the covers and curled into the pillows.

After what she guessed was a half hour, a pounding knock on the door got her attention and immediately the bunny sat up with a start. Another knock later, Judy was pulling down the covers and muttering under her breath.

It was obvious the Oryx-Antlerson's wanted their grocery bag back. She didn't expect any less. And she obviously had the full attention of returning in the first place, but was it really that difficult to wait until morning? It would incite in another full conversation that would end with Judy being invited to something she really didn't want to go too.

"Hang on guys!" Judy frustratingly muttered towards the door. The knocking stopped for a few seconds after it. Rubbing her eyes, the officer snatched the bag from the table as she made her slow way. However, her eyes passed the clock and she suddenly noticed it was.. 4 in the morning.

"Unbelievable." Grabbing the bag now with a much firmer hold, Judy sighed as she began to unlock the door. The knocking didn't seize and she sharply shouted, "Would you give me a second?!"

The door pounding stopped after that -thank god- and Judy found herself sighing in relief. She shoved the bag forward as she pulled the door wide open, with a tired groan. "Sorry. I forget to give it back and I-"

Her mouth dropped open at that point. Staring completely frozen in place, Judy's ear's perked up forward and she stood at the tips of her toes, with wide eyes. Standing before her was not at all whom she expected.

"Nick." Judy managed to choke out, not once loosing her shocked gaze. "Wha-How."

"It's always a pleasure to see you too, Carrots." Nick greeted, smirking suddenly. He handed the bag back to her, before crossing his arms with that same smug smile. "Good morning to you too by the way."

"Your not.. Your not in training!" Right after she said it, Judy moved up, wrapping her arms around her partner's waist. Nick chuckled, hugging her back, while ruffling her ears.

She was surprised when Nick didn't give a sarcastic comment after that, instead he throughly explained. "I convinced Abby, who now loves me by the way, to give me the day off."

Judy eyed him suspiciously.

"... After I did a few thousand push ups. But it's all good. Because you know that guy Mark? Yeah. Well he had an extra train ticket, long story, so I said okay why don't I go visit Judy? She must be dying without me, and long story short that's how I ended up at your front door."

Chuckling, Judy continued to hug him, burying her face in his fur, Nick eyed her apartment curiously. "So you have guys in here? Because I can come back at some other time.."

Judy couldn't keep the smile draining from her face.

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry for the late update. I've been working on my new Zootopia story, 'Falling for Her', but I obviously still intend to keep updating these. Next oneshot will be uploaded within a week time.**


	7. Hustle P1

**Part One of** ** _Hustle_**

* * *

 _"I bet you ten bucks you couldn't hustle someone now if u tried."_

 _Perhaps it was Finnick's constant taunting's, maybe it was to prove he hadn't changed that much. Perhaps it was reminder of his past. Nick didn't know -or care. Either way it made for a very angry bunny and some very severe consequences._

* * *

Lingering against the wall of the deserted alleyway, Finnick's errey frown dragged on through the entire area. The fennec fox was relaxing by the van with his partner, well should he say ex partner, Nick Wilde. Nick had moved on from their creative scams and hustles. And although Finnick was glad he found something that would bring a smile to his face, there were more important things than cruising around with a rabbit wearing a sparkly yellow badge.

"You know," The small fox that occasionally resembled a baby announced, breaking the much needed silence. "we need to do something."

"Like?" Nick tilted his sunglasses down. The sunlight pouring through the alley they were in, causing him to look up. He shot a curious glance at his friend.

"First of all get out of here. The heat's a killer. And If I have to stand here, one more minute, I'm going to faint." Finnick muttered.

Right afterwards, the two opened up the doors to the van and easily followed his own request. Stepping on the breaks, Finnick continued to speak. "And second, we should go bother those Jaguars downtown. You know who I'm talking about? The hotshots who are so fricken positive there all that?! Even though they're clearly low life's."

Nick fully took his glasses off by now. Slipping them into the cup holders, he eyed Finnick curiously. He wanted to say so were they, at one point in time, but held off and simply countered; "You know I'm like a police officer now, right?"

"Yeah?" Finnick questioned, rolling down the window. "Congratulations."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think it would go well if I was seen tormenting innocent Jaguars."

This statement caused Finnick's ears to twitch and he shot a glance at the taller fox. "Since when are they innocent?"

"I'm just saying, it's not like they've bothered us in years." Nick mumbled. He didn't bother looking at the con artist, Nick was accustomed to Finnick's disapproving stare at this point. "Not to mention, if someone saw-"

"-No one would see."

"If someone saw.." Nick repeated, earning a sharp glare from the fennec fox. "You know..."

He could feel Finnick staring at him now. In a way, it was good. At least then the insults wouldn't flow out. But instead, Finnick eyed him curiously. "You're going soft now. Aren't ya?" The question caught Nick off guard and he had to fully look at his old partner. "What?"

"You.. Are going.. _Soft_. You think hustling someone is tormenting now!" Finnick explained in what seemed like baby terms. He looked back to the road, a teasing smile against his lips. "Because of that rabbit. Officer whatshername."

"Officer Hopps." Nick murmured. "And I'm not going soft."

"Right." The conartist spun the steering wheel around. "And I'm the mayor."

"Look, I actually have to meet Judy in an hour, so if we could just move this alon-"

"-You know, I bet you couldn't hustle someone right now if you tried anyway." Finnick whistled, bringing In the glory that was his victorious teasing. He looked back at the stammered fox proudly. "You couldn't, could you?" He asked with a loud chuckle.

"Of course I could." Nick snapped, rolling his eyes. "I'm just not going too. Im fine with how life is going now."

"You keep believing it," Finnick grinned. "And maybe someday it'll come true. Sure as heck knows you need too. But hey, you and Officer whatshername, shiny badges, amiright?"

"Officer Hopps. And dude, just stop talking."

"Right." The fennic smirked. "Where are you meeting her at?"

"She wants to meet me downtown. So drop me off a little in front of Sahara Square, I guess."

"That's fine." Finnick replied with a shrug and a laugh.

The entire car ride back seemed hysterical in Finnick's case. Every five seconds, he would burst out laughing. To what? Nick had a pretty good idea. But either way, he was done discussing his new career and only continued to stare out the window until they got to the destination.

But unfortunately, to make matters worse, as soon as they got downtown someone was getting robbed, so of course come Nick to the rescue. And even though to everyone nearby he was a congratulated hero, it was a real hoot for Finnick in order to prove his point. It truly sucked considering how any other day, Nick would love the glory.

Nick leaned up against the fountain, crossing his arms as the fennec fox laughed and laughed. It had lasted for a solid twenty minutes and Nick consistently found himself glancing at the phone screen, in the hopes that Judy would arrive soon and they could part ways.

"That was good, that was good." Finnick chuckled once again. "That was hilarious."

"Glad you enjoyed that." Nick muttered under his breath. "Are you done laughing yet? If not, you're free to leave."

A gigantic smile rising against, Finnick nudged Nick's side. "Yeah. I'm done, Officer. Ha!"

"Shut. Up."

"Not even talking, not even talking." The conartist threw his paws up in defeat. "But you should be proud. Ha. Besides. I gotta skadattle soon anyhow. You see that couple over there?"

Following his movements away passed the water fountain, Nick identified two antelopes shooting each other lovey dovey glances. "Mhm?"

"Well.." Finnick motioned him, shooting Nick his innocent, almost adorable eyes, if he didn't know better. Although Nick was geared invincible against them, unsuspectable animals were not. "I'm a baby."

"Just go." Nick didn't need to hear the rest. He had taken that route a long time ago. Days of assisting Finnick in his scams were over but apparently it wasn't the same case for the Finnick.

Finnick shrugged. "You're lost. But I bet you'll be rethinking it when I come back with a few hundred."

Scoffing, Nick immediately muttered "yeah, right" but Finnick was long out of earshot. Doing what he perfected, Nick watched as before his eyes, the couple crouched down to his height with adored expressions. Before Nick knew it, they had scooped Finnick up and Finnick was reaching into their pockets...

Nope. He was not going to be a witness in this, no thank you. Nick knew better now. Scrambling to leave, the fox whipped out his phone to inform Judy he'd meet her elsewhere, when Finnick suddenly returned. His precious small eyes now burned with rigged satisfaction as he flaunted the money in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?!" Nick hissed aloud. "That's not scamming. That's plain stealing. And I'm a cop! You've made me a witness in this, thank you!"

"Eh, I know you won't rat me out." Finnick stated, drifting the money in front of his old partners face. "We're friends. And you already know how tight cash is. Gotta make ends meet. And without you, daddy, that's close to impossible."

"You live in a van! Pretty soon you'll live in a jail cell! What were you thinking?!"

"Admit it you stupid cop." Finnick rubbed the money in front of him. "One time won't kill ya' We've lasted for years, we were the greatest team."

Nick's ears flicked back as he turned to ignore him and instead, text Judy. Ignoring the perseverance of his ever annoyingly loud friend.

"Don't get me wrong. I like Officer Whatshername-"

"-Officer Hopps."

"She's been fun the few times I met her." Finnick confirmed, another chuckle escaping his lips. "But come on. Don't you think she's rubbed off on you hard? Not saying it's a bad thing. But it's a bad thing."

"You seriously have the nerve to say that? I haven't changed that much. If anything you've changed! Stealing will actually land you in jail!"

"You really bringing the jail thing up again?" Finnick slumped down.

"Jail, Finnick! Jail! Trust me! I've arrested animals because of stealing! Jail is not fun! And I know about you're fear of dark spaces.."

"You're not gonna arrest me." Finnick waved him off. "You can't. I have good reasons for stealing ya huge softie!"

Nick was prepared to argue back, inform the conartist about the negative effects of stealing and how it was never a good idea. However, he slowed himself to a stop in the middle of his first sentence. Even he had to admit he had changed, at least a little bit. The Nick from a year ago would be blindly listening to Finnick's crazy ideas. Now, he was standing up to them. Before he met Judy, it was expected to be the other way around.

"Haha. Look at you Officier tongue tied." Finnick nudged his shoulder. Nick shot hm a glance as though looks could kill. Clearly Finnick found it hilarious to add the word officer in front of everything. Standing on the fountain, the fennec fox eyed Nick up. "Don't you have to go meet with Officer WhatsHerName?"

Nick didn't reply. It was a full solid two minutes before Finnick actually got him to speak again.

"Arrest some more criminals?" He questioned proudly. "Ooh! Or are you two going to teach the world the importance of sharing?"

Nudging Nick harshly, Finnick grinned. "Invite me when you do that, would ya? It would make my act so much more believable."

"In case, you haven't realised by me hanging with you all day, it's my day off." Nick retorted, holding back a sigh.

"You are such a softie." Finnick chuckled, nudging Nick's side again.

Once again, Nick scowled. But even he couldn't properly deny it.

"I _know_ you've gone soft." Finnick, once again, flicked the money in front of him. "Prove me wrong."

* * *

 **Okay, so this is a 3 (maybe four) part story I'll be posting in here. Sorry Judy and Nick don't interact yet, but they will! I haven't been on fanfiction for awhile, but I've been seeing all the reviews and follows/favorites for this, along with my other oneshots and stories. I'm hoping to update _Falling For Her_ soon as well.**


End file.
